


Joyful Kisses

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [10]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, playful bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad have a talk under the stars.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 5
Collections: Operation Friend





	Joyful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Chad stealing Nigel's visor/glasses and kissing the younger boy on the scalp to tease him further is one of those things that I simply adore.

_[Scene: outside the house. Chad is running around with Nigel’s visor in his hand, with Nigel himself chasing after the teenager]_

**Nigel:** Give me back my visor _this instant,_ Chad!

 **Chad:** You’ll have to say the magic word~

 **Nigel:** Fine! _Please_ give me my visor back!

_[Chad smirks as he stops running from Nigel. Chad holds out the visor to Nigel, who tries to take it back...but Chad just holds the visor above his head. Nigel tries to reach for his visor, but to no avail]_

**Nigel:** Hey! You said you’d give it back!

 **Chad** : I never said I’d give your visor back _right away_ , Nigie!

_[Nigel kicks at the ground out of frustration, which gives Chad the chance to kiss Nigel’s forehead. Nigel blushes at the kiss]_

**Nigel:** Why are you like this, Chad? [crossing his arms] Why do you always like to...you know, _tease_ me so much?

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s cheek] Because it’s _fun_. [pinching Nigel’s cheek] Which _you_ apparently don’t know about considering how serious and uptight you are all the time~

 **Nig** **el:** [turning redder] Hey! I can have fun too, you know! I watch cartoons and play video games just like every other kid out there!

 **Chad:** Uh huh. You also spend all your time reading because you’re a big _dork._

 **Nigel:** For your information, that time spent reading gave us some _very_ helpful advice about insomnia and the mere exposure effect! _You’d_ know about those things too if you read a book once in a while!

 **Chad:** Okay, then, smart guy. Let me ask you a question: what can be used to treat insomnia?

 **Nigel:** Cognitive behavioural therapy, colouring, oxytocin... [Chad kisses his cheek]...um, excuse me, I was _talking._

 **Chad:** Nerd~

 **Nigel:**...I hate you.

 **Chad:** No, you don’t! You love me! You think of kissing me all the time~

 **Nigel:** [turning even redder] I do not!

 **Chad** : Yes you do!

 **Nigel** : No I don’t!

 **Chad:** No you don’t!

 **Nigel:** Yes I do—hey!

 **Chad:** See~?

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] Yes, I do see-- [he points behind Chad] --a comet! Quick, Chad! Look behind you!

 **Chad:** [turning around] Where? I don’t see a comet. I just see a bunch of... [Nigel kisses his cheek]...stars...?

 **Nigel:** [smugly] Oh, never mind. You just missed it.

 **Chad:** [smiling softly] You’re a great kisser, kid. Always was, always will be.

 **Nigel:** [averting his gaze from Chad] Shut up, you idiotic teenager.

_[Chad chuckles and sits down on the front steps to the house. Nigel just shakes his head and sighs affectionately as he sits next to Chad. The two then look up at the starry sky]_

**Nigel:** You know what this reminds me of? That time we flew around in the Arctic under the night sky.

 **Chad:** [sighing lovingly] Yeah, that was pretty fun. We were twirling and dancing around like _angels._

 **Nigel:**...And during that flight, you called me a chicken so I would kiss you. Hmm, is history repeating itself, I wonder? Because I think that you’re trying to do the same thing right now... is that right?

 **Chad:** [softly] Well...yeah. I mean, you’ve always been so nervous about kissing me. Um, back then, before we went on our leisurely flight...I saw that you _really_ wanted to kiss me, but you just froze up. I had to guide you in the right direction, just like how I had to guide you during our recent kissing fights. [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] I mean, for both of our kissing fights, you were just... _hesitating_ the whole time, so I had to anger you enough to the point where you’d push past your nerves.

 **Nigel**...That’s very true. But remember that I also kissed you as thanks for helping me get back to sleep. And just now, I kissed you to throw you off guard. Hmm, I guess I can only kiss you when my emotions are strong enough, huh?

 **Chad:** Nigel, I gotta know something...[squeezing Nigel’s shoulder]...why do you hesitate so much when you’re about to kiss me?

 **Nigel** : [bowing his head] I...I don’t know. Maybe I’m scared of ruining our friendship. I mean, kisses are supposed to be a romantic gesture, right? [sighing sadly] But I don’t want to be in a romantic relationship with you, Chad. I just want us to be friends...

 **Chad:** [tilting Nigel’s chin up] Listen to me, Nigel. Kisses don’t always indicate a romantic relationship. I mean, I kiss you all the time, and I’m not romantically interested in you, am I? No. The reason why I kiss you is because I know that kisses are comforting gestures. [putting his arm around Nigel] You’re not going to ruin our relationship because you kissed me a few times, alright?

 **Nigel** : Alright. Um, so, how do you feel about the _frequency_ of my kisses? Am I not kissing you enough?

 **Chad:** [gently taking Nigel’s hand] You wanna know what I think? I think the rarity of your kisses makes them more precious. Let’s see, how do I put this...your kisses are like finding a comet, and my kisses are like...the stars.

 **Nigel:**...How?

 **Chad:** Well, you see... [squeezing Nigel’s hand]...comets speed through the sky and only appear on rare occasions. The stars, well, they’re everywhere you look! But at the end of the day, both comets and stars are beautiful aspects of space, and the galaxy wouldn’t be the same without either one of them.

 **Nigel:** [tearing up] That was beautiful...

 **Chad:** [chuckling bashfully] Thanks, kid.

_[The two continue to look up at the stars for a while...and then they see a blue comet fly by. Both Nigel and Chad stand up in excitement]_

**Chad:** Did you see that?!

 **Nigel:** Yes, I did! What a wonderful sight!

 **Chad:** Yeah, comets are so...[he feels a soft pair of lips on his cheek]...beautiful...?

_[Chad looks over at Nigel, who is bashfully toeing at the ground]_

**Chad:** [blushing]...Nigel?

 **Nigel:** I love you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [putting a hand to his heart] How wonderful...I love you too, Nigel.

 **Nigel:** Um...did you want to dance under the stars...? We, uh, don’t have any jet packs or jet boots this time, but...we can still dance on the ground...

 **Chad:** [bashfully] Sure. I’d love to dance with you, Nigel. Um, did you want to start now...?

 **Nigel:** Absolutely, old friend.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Chad teasing Nigel by saying "You think of kissing me all the time~" always makes me smile.
> 
> Oh, by the way, now you know why this is a platonic story and not a romantic one.  
> Chad outright says that he's not romantically interested in Nigel, and in "Outstanding Smooch", Chad says that he doesn't like any gesture that's more intimate than kisses.  
> And Nigel has a lot of romantic issues considering his breakup with Lizzie.  
> Nigel and Chad wouldn't work as a romantic couple at all, but they do work well as frenemies. 
> 
> \-->Relevant:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlatonicKissing
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JustFriends
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFourLoves
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HeterosexualLifePartners
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlatonicDeclarationOfLove
> 
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/121484800507/space-reunion-color
> 
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/121795579162/274x1


End file.
